A method commonly used by an operator for performing screen operations, input operations, or the like, is to operate a keyboard and a pointing device such as a touch panel, a mouse, or the like while looking at an image displayed on a monitor or the like.
Although the operator obtains information necessary for the operation mainly through visual sensation in the manner described above, there are also devices that output information utilizing other senses among the five senses.
For example, there is a device that gives out warnings by sounding beeping sounds when inappropriate operations such as an erroneous operation or the like have been performed.
In addition, for example, there is a device that outputs Braille points for visually impaired personals.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses an input-output device with a tactile sensation function, in which a panel surface is vibrated by a piezoelectric actuator in response to an input operation performed on a touch panel.